Celebrated for the First Time
by Un4givinCarnage
Summary: Written for one of my beloved readers: Airchampion What happens when a person is born on Christmas? A Birthday full of happiness and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

Snow fell calmly and silently, covering Beacon in its magical awe and wonder. The nighttime air was cold and harsh but left a feeling of serenity all over Beacon. It was a fitting tone for the time of year, Christmas. Most students had already left for their Christmas vacation and retreated home to be with their families. Team JNPR and team RWBY were among one of the few teams to actually stay at Beacon. The two teams had already gone home early to celebrate with their families but immediately returned to Beacon to celebrate the holiday with their team. The two teams had decided it would be a good bonding experience to spend the day together. Everyone except for Blake…

It wasn't that Blake particularly disliked the holiday or any of her friends; it was more of the fact that the date it was celebrated on was an inconvenience. She had the misfortune, or fortune depending on how you look at it, of being born on Christmas.

She had always celebrated her birthday alone, which meant that she always spent Christmas alone. This wasn't because she was lonely or didn't have anybody to spend it with; it was more of a decision made on her part. Every year she would spend the whole day reflecting on how her year was and what's changed. This year she had a lot of thinking to do and couldn't be bothered by anyone, including her teammates.

She had left early in the morning and a note that told them not to worry about her and that she would be back in the morning. This way she could be by herself and not have her teammates worry about her. She had spent most of the day wandering around Beacon and admiring the sights, heavily pondering on what direction her life was going. She decided to rest on one of Beacon's rooftops

Her thoughts always returned to a particular person no matter how hard she tried to get him out of her head, a boy that continued to surprise and astound her.

Jaune Arc, a clumsy but kind-hearted boy. At first when she met the knight her initial impression was that he was just another idiotic and clumsy person who just happened to have a kind heart…but as the year went on she discovered that was not the case with him. She had watched him closely ever since the incident with Cardin just in case a problem arose with the bully again.

She instead found that Jaune was a complicated person. He was indeed a clumsy fool sometimes but when a situation became dire he never failed to face the challenge with a certain ferocity, determination, and seriousness that she never knew he had. This wasn't the only time he would act differently. Whenever someone was in trouble, no matter who they were, he rushed in and displayed the traits of a true hero. He became calm, focused, and the thing that surprised everyone, deadly.

He was also one of the only people at Beacon that would openly defend a faunus out in public, in truth he didn't really care what other people thought about him defending a faunus. He gladly took the risk of being ridiculed and mocked for his actions if it meant that their attention was on him and not on whoever he was defending.

Blake had questioned him one day on why he defended the faunus. She could still hear his words echo in her head. They sent chills down her spine. She could still feel the power and determination that flowed off of his voice.

'…**I defended them because I would rather die than ignore a voice pleading for help…' **

She would never forget those words for as long as she lived, the very words that sent a jolt through her heart.

She found his overall existence confusing and intriguing at the same time. His very being was something Blake had a hard time wrapping her head around. Despite her confusion she found herself strangely attracted to the boy.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the silent footsteps sneaking up behind her. The footsteps came closer and closer until finally they came to a complete stop.

"Hey Blake" a voice called out.

She was so surprised at the sudden rupture of silence that she almost jumped before completely turning to face whoever it was that dared to interrupt her. Her heart almost stopped when her eyes took in the whole scene.

Jaune stood there in a casual white T-shirt and jeans, a Santa cap sat upon his head; he was holding a sloppily made cake that had 'Happy Birthday Blak' written in icing, apparently the last letter didn't fit. Eighteen candles stood atop the cake, shining brightly in all their beauty. The light of the candle flames illuminated the darkness of the night and shined off of Jaune's face and eyes.

She looked directly into his blue orbs. She could see the playfulness in them, like a child that was trying to surprise his friends.

"Happy Birthday" He whispered in a tone that made Blake shiver.

After she had recovered from her shock, she composed herself and let the usual frown take over her face. She was completely touched by the action but she couldn't let herself act any different than usual.

"What are you doing here and how did you know it was my birthday?" She growled.

"Uuh uuuh…So-sorry to bother you but Ruby told me all about yo-your birthday and that you wanted to spend it by yourself so I-I uuh I made you a…cake…you can do whatever you want with it but I think everyone at least deserves a cake on their birthday…sorry if it's a little crummy…I'm not very good at this…" Jaune stuttered out. He sat the cake down on the ground and bowed. "So-sorry for disturbing you…I'll go away now…" Jaune said glumly before turning around and walking away.

"Jaune wait…" Blake blurted out.

The blonde knight froze in his tracks and slowly began to turn, a smile on his face. The whole action itself was a little creepy but managed to get a laugh out of Blake.

"Yeeeessss" he spoke out like a child.

"I suppose…you could join me…if you want" Blake averted her eyes to the ground, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Jaune didn't notice this however. He took a seat on the ground and signaled for Blake to join him. She sat down next to him and remained silent.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles" Jaune said with a bright smile.

The cat faunus paused for a second, silently pondering on what to wish for. After several seconds of thinking she finally came up with the perfect wish. She blew out the candles and smiled contently to herself.

Jaune pulled out a knife and began cutting the cake. He picked up the first piece with his hands and gave it to Blake.

"No plates?"

"Oh sorry I forgot that's what normal people do. My dad and I always eat the cake with our bare hands. I'll go grab one if you want"

"No it's alright" Blake took the piece and began eating. Jaune soon got his piece too and the two sat in silence.

The cake was vanilla with chocolate icing. It was sloppily made and the taste wasn't good but it wasn't bad either. None of these things mattered to Blake though. The fact that someone had taken the time to make her a cake meant a lot.

This is probably the first time she actually celebrated her birthday. She could've celebrated her past birthdays with Adam but he was more of a coworker than an actual friend. She looked over at Jaune; he was looking deeply at the moon.

'What goes on inside that head of yours…' She thought.

"Hey Blake you don't have to wear that bow if you don't want to…"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Blake was shocked and scared at what he had said. She hadn't revealed her faunus heritage to team JNPR just yet. She wanted to do it when the time was right.

"I mean that you don't have to hide your ears if you don't want to. Nobody's gonna come up here"

"H-how did you know?" Blake stuttered out.

"Your bow um…twitches…sometimes"

Blake blushed furiously. She started wondering who else knew.

"Also Ruby is not very good at keeping secrets"

Blake's embarrassment was replaced with anger and a thirst for vengeance.

"So it's alright, I won't judge you"

Blake's blush returned as she remembered her current predicament. She thought about turning him down but before she knew it her hand started creeping up towards her bow.

"I-I guess" She stuttered out. She slipped off the bow with one tug.

Her ears twitched at the sudden change in temperature. She looked over at Jaune who was now staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked

"Can I touch them?" He asked innocently

Blake was surprised at the question; nobody had ever asked to actually touch her ears before. She was either ridiculed by humans or respected by faunus but Jaune's reaction was unexpected.

She nodded her head and remained silent. Jaune slowly reached his hand out and patted her ears. He rubbed them gently. Blake's instincts kicked in and she silently began to purr. She tried to fight the urge but it felt too good.

"You shouldn't try to hide your ears. I think they make you look even more beautiful"

At that moment Jaune's scroll went off. She was slightly disappointed when Jaune retracted his hand to check his scroll.

After reading the message he sighed and got up.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked worriedly. She didn't want him to leave quite yet.

"Nora's escaped and she's terrorizing the kitchen. I better go stop her" he said

"Oh…" Blake responded disappointedly.

"Bu-but don't worry. I'll be right back!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Hey Jaune"

"Ye-" He was interrupted by Blake's lips meeting his own.

The kiss was gentle but was full of passion. After getting over his shock he returned the kiss. It lasted a couple more seconds before they finally broke apart.

"Hurry back" she whispered taking Jaune's hat and putting it on herself. The blush on her face was as red as Ruby's cape.

"Ye-yea…I-I-I'll be ri-right back!" He stuttered out. His face full of bewilderment, he turned around and rushed towards the door, stumbling the whole way.

Once he was gone Blake let a smile grace her lips. She continued eating the cake that to anybody else would've been bland, but to her it was the most delicious cake she had ever tasted. Tears of joy strolled down her face. She touched her lips and stared up at the broken moon.

"I guess birthday wishes do come true…"

**Written for Airchampion- I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

**A/N- Back from break and ready to start writing again! Next update for Jaune's Legacy will be coming soon with a special surprise and special message so be on the lookout for that!**

It had been nearly a week since the events on the rooftop and things had returned back to normal. Well almost normal, Jaune and Blake were acting weirder than usual. Jaune seemed on edge whenever he was around Blake.

The cat faunus herself felt great. She seemed happier and overall in a better mood. She would always try to talk to Jaune more even if she had to go out of her way to talk to the blonde knight but whenever she would get near him he would make up an excuse and run off. This had happened several times since the events on the rooftop and Blake was becoming increasingly more frustrated.

She didn't know exactly where their relationship stood but she knew damn well where she wanted it to be. She wanted more than just friendship, she wanted a lot more. Jaune wasn't making it easier for her though. He simply ran off whenever she wanted to have a serious conversation like a small deer caught in headlights.

Blake finally thought she had him when they 'accidentally' ran into each other in the hallway, the blonde doofus ended up knocking both Blake and himself onto the ground. He was positioned on top of her, their mouths almost touching. Blake's instincts screamed at her to just take him right then and there but she managed to suppress her instincts. She looked deeply into Jaune's eyes and could see the fear and panic in them.

Before she could even speak he was already off her and halfway down the hall. That was the last straw for Blake Belladonna; she was tired of playing cat and mouse with the blonde knight. She tapped her scroll fiercely writing a message to the Arc boy to meet her at the library that night; she would settle this once and for all.

…

Jaune Arc didn't know what to think of the kiss on the rooftop but he was almost certain of one thing, it was trouble for him. He seriously doubted that Blake actually held any feelings for him and that the kiss on the rooftop was more of a heat of the moment type deal. At first he thought she would be furious at him for taking advantage of her like that but she wasn't, in fact she started talking to him more and actually smiled more often then she used to.

Despite that fact Jaune still didn't want to confront her about it. He didn't know what to say or what to do; he had never been in a situation like this and didn't want to make it worse, so he ran. The blonde boy knew he was being cowardly but he just needed time to sort things out with himself before confronting Blake.

He was sure on one fact; he did have feelings for Blake. He never told anyone, not even Pyrrha, for fear of being laughed at. He wanted more than anything to make that kiss mean something but he knew that would never happen.

His heart nearly gave out when he received a message from Blake to meet at the library at around ten. He would have to infiltrate the library, as it would be closed at that time. That would mean it would just be the two of them, alone. His heart rate quickened and he felt fear grip his heart.

He wanted to just run away and not have to deal with this but he would have to face her eventually.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

After successfully infiltrating the library, thanks to his newly acquired lock picking skills (thank you interwebs); he started searching for the black themed huntress.

Darkness consumed the inner library the only light coming from the moonlight that streamed through the windows. Silence reigned over the library, not a sound could be heard except for the soft footsteps of a certain blonde hero. He had no idea where to even begin until a thought popped into his mind.

'She's probably waiting in her favorite spot in the back corner of the library.'

Blake had taken quite a liking to the far back right corner of the library. It was a perfect spot to go to for anyone who wanted some peace and quiet and very few people knew that this was her place for escape and Jaune was among those few chosen.

It was her only little slice of paradise, no one bothered her, A neat little stand where she could keep her books, a lamp to help her read, and her personal favorite a bean bag chair. She could hang out in that spot all day if she really wanted to. It was probably the place where she wanted to settle this manner too.

Jaune approached the spot with no real hurry, with each step only making him more nervous he wasn't really looking forward to this meeting.

He peered from behind a bookshelf to the meeting place. Sure enough Blake was seated in her favorite spot, closed book in hand, lamp lighting the dark corner, and something atop her head that was not her usual black bow.

Jaune now surprised and curious stepped out from behind his hiding place and decided to confront her.

"Blake?"

The kitty faunus looked up at the blonde knight, a small smile graced her lips. Jaune had finally gotten close enough to see what was on her head. It was a bow that someone would normally put on a present.

"Um…what's with the bow?"

Blake's face began to heat up and she looked away.

"Oh it's uh…it's supposed to represent a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yea since…ya know…I never got you a gift for Christmas…"

"I see… look Blake about the other night…"

Blake looked at the blonde knight with high hopes.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, I promise I won't tell anyone…" Jaune looked down, sadness obvious in his eyes.

"You're…sorry? Why are you sorry?" Blake had a slight tinge of irritation in her voice.

"A-About-"

"Jaune do you like me?"

"WH-WHAA"

"Do you like me?"

Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his spot, still not making eye contact with Blake.

"Y-yes"

"Then you have nothing to apologize for."

"But Blake"

"I don't regret what happened Jaune."

Blake stood up and walked over to the boy. She cupped his cheeks and raised his head until he was looking into her eyes.

"I like you too. Ok?"

Blake planted a soft but passionate kiss on his lips.

A smile began to form on Jaune's face as well, realization finally dawned on him.

"Sorry for being an idiot…"

"Yea you should be. You've been dodging me left and right, but now you're not going anywhere. Right?" A slight hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm all yours." Jaune felt both threatened and happy at the same time.

"Good. I want to show you something."

Blake held out the book she was holding earlier.

"This isn't just any normal book; it's a book about my life and everything that's happened to me up until this point. I kinda just write it as I go along."

"Wow. So how long have you…"

"Ever since I could read and write."

"Wow…"

"I figured that the first step to strengthening this relationship would be to learn more about each other. Be warned there are some things I'm not exactly…proud of." Blake spoke in a lower tone, sadness evident in her voice.

Jaune gently grabbed the book and felt over the cover before flipping to the first page. He immediately closed the book and looked at Blake.

"Okay, let's do this."

He walked over to the bean bag and planted himself comfortably in it before opening his arms out wide for Blake. A blush spread over her face but she complied.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde boy and rested her head against his chest. Her body lying against his in comfort, he removed her bow and gently stroked her ears earning a few purrs. He flipped to the first page and began reading in a soft, smooth voice.

After about an hour or so Blake fell asleep, perfectly content with where she was and who she was with. Jaune could feel her breathing change and the occasional purr could be heard. He felt as if that was enough for one night and he would eventually join her in dreamland.

He had learned a lot about Blake in one day. Her childhood was not easy and she was forced to do things she didn't want to do in order to survive. In a way Jaune felt that Beacon was a relief for her. She made friends here and overall things were pretty peaceful aside from the occasional bully.

His thoughts were interrupted by a series of bangs and flashes of light. He looked out the window and noticed fireworks off in the distance.

'Oh that's right it's New Year's Eve…huh…'

He looked down at his new girlfriend, a smile on both their faces.

"Happy New Year's Blake"

**A/N- Well that was a thing. Also go check out Kegi Springfield on Deviant art, they made a cover image for Beacon Brigade and its pretty cool so leave some love for them. Until next time…**

**Carnage out.**


End file.
